Untukmu Sang Personifikasi Laut
by Hinami Shirayuki
Summary: "Aku mengukir semuanya dengan jemariku, di atas hamparan pasir. Agar semuanya hanyut ke samudera bebas." Kisah tentang gadis yang setia menemani pantai, hingga seorang lelaki membuka dunia baginya. Bad at summary. MiKaito. R&R please? Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**["Mikuo, kenapa kau menulis di atas pasir?"]**_

_**["Aku menulis harapanku, Miku-nee."]**_

_**["Kenapa? Lihat, baru sebentar, tulisanmu sudah lenyap."]**_

_**["Ya... Karena aku membiarkan harapanku yang tak mungkin terwujud agar pergi, hanyut ditelan ombak."]**_

_**["Bukankah itu sama dengan putus asa?"]**_

_**["Terkadang harapan itu menyakitkan."]**_

_**["Membiarkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pergi, ya..."]**_

Kalian, ribuan harapan yang terbelenggu hampir mati dalam sudut benak, ribuan impian yang terpendam terlalu dalam, ribuan mimpi yang tersesat dalam belantara keraguan- hanyutlah, berenanglah jauh. Hingga samudera menggapaimu, memelukmu erat. Mengizinkanmu di permukaan, takkan membiarkanmu—

—tenggelam...

**"Untukmu Sang Personifikasi Laut"**

**By Hinami Shirayuki**

**Pairing : KaitoxMiku**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Aneh, ide pasaran, cerita mudah ditebak, Typos, OOC, diksi hambar, feel nggak dapat, dan sejuta kekurangan lainnya**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

**["Blablablabla"] : percakapan masa lalu yang diingat Miku**

_(Blablablabla) _**: yang ditulis Miku di pasir**

Ombak berlarian, menghantam karang yang seakan menjerit pilu. Laut memantulkan cahaya oranye dari sang senja yang melukis lembayung di langit, memayungi jagad raya. Sang awan yang terpoles warna jingga sang senja, merayapi langit kemerahan yang seakan tersipu malu. Akhirnya sang mentari terlelap di ufuk barat, menukar tugas dengan sang dewi malam menjaga langit.

Begitu sang dewi malam menyapa, gadis bersurai teal itu tahu saat untuk pulang. Kembali pada hangatnya suasana rumah, meninggalkan dinginnya angin laut dan ombak yang meraung-raung. Sebelum kakinya hengkang dari tempat itu, jemari lentiknya mengukir ucapan selamat tinggal pada hamparan pasir putih.

_(Aku akan kembali esok hari.)_

Ditapakkannya telapak kaki tanpa alas yang bersentuhan langsung dengan pasir, meninggalkan puluhan jejak di belakang. Ia menunduk, seakan terpaku pada ribuan partikel halus yang berlarian tertiup angin. Tak lama kemudian sampailah ia di istana mungilnya.

Itulah akhir dari kegiatan rutin sang pemilik nama Hatsune Miku hari ini. Ketika mentari menyingsing dari ufuk timur, sebelum berangkat menuntut ilmu ia telah berdiri tegak dengan sepatu yang ia lepas, membiarkan ombak menyapu kaki putihnya. Sepasang kristal berwarna tealnya menjelajahi panorama biru laut di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian ia berjongkok, menulis pesan di atas pasir dengan jemarinya.

_(Selamat pagi. Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah.)_

Ia hanya gadis kesepian yang melampiaskan semuanya pada pasir pantai yang membisu.

Ia hanya gadis yang terjebak dalam fana estetika dunianya sendiri serta masa lalu yang mengikatnya.

Gadis itu menyadarinya, ia telah terpisah jauh. Terpisah jauh dari kenyataan yang selalu ia coba untuk pahami.

_(Hei. Aku menunggumu.)_

Dan gadis yang selalu terisak pelan, membiarkan air matanya meluncur bebas. Meracuni pasir sebelum akhirnya beradu dengan ganasnya ombak.

Beberapa tetes air mata itu- tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan raungan ombak yang datang menggulung.

School

Ia populer. Bukan karena kelincahan atau keramahannya pada setiap orang, ataupun karena ia pandai menaklukkan kaum adam. Tapi karena paras yang pada dasarnya menawan, namun hatinya tak mudah terbuka untuk laki-laki setampan apapun. Bahkan meskipun ia dijadikan objek pertaruhan bagi laki-laki nakal yang mempermainkan perasaan perempuan. Tidak pernah. Ia tak pernah menyandang status sebagai kekasih siapapun.

Seketika langkah kakinya telah mencapai ruang yang selalu menjadi titik kebosanan bagi Miku. Sebuah papan bertuliskan "2-A" bergelayut di atas pintu yang menganga. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Miku hanya akan duduk dengan pandangan mengawasi sang guru yang mengajar ke sana kemari, atau sesekali memandang jendela.

Namun tak satupun kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang guru disimpan rapi dalam otak Miku. Yang ada dalam otak Miku hanya satu kata : Pulang. Dan tak lama, satu kata itupun melahirkan kata-kata lain. Pantai. Pasir. Ombak. Pesan. Hanyut. Larut. Terhapus. Tersampaikan. Pulang—

—Dan sosok serupa personifikasi laut dan refleksi dirinya itu kembali bersemayam dalam benaknya.

**["Aku mencintai laut, oneechan."]**

**["Ya. Aku juga, Mikuo."]**

Miku menjadi sosok mungil yang berani menerjang lautan manusia yang menghalangi jalannya tatkala bel pulang berseru nyaring. Pulang. Pantai. Pasir. Ombak... Dan sekian banyak verba klise yang menjelajahi otaknya, menjebak Miku dalam pusaran yang terpusat pada satu titik dan seolah menjeratnya semakin dalam.

_(Aku rasa aku sudah gila)_

_(Tolong aku)_

_(Adakah seseorang...)_

_(Yang mau menolongku?)_

Empat baris pesan yang telah lenyap ditelan ombak itu menjadi teman bisu Miku siang ini. Teriknya sang mentari menciptakan titik-titik kilau bagaikan permata yang tercerai berai di samudera luas.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya mengamati samudera, ia segera kembali ke rumah mungilnya. Tentu saja setelah ia berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan kembali kala matahari melukis lembayung angkasa nanti.

**["Aku menyukai matahari yang terbenam di laut."]**

**["Aku menyukai segala hal tentang laut, Oneechan."]**

Miku adalah seorang yang takkan mengingkari sebuah janji, sekalipun janji itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Miku pun melangkahkan kaki tanpa alasnya di pasir kala senja menyapa makhluk jagad raya. Tanpa peduli kakinya tergores pecahan cangkang hewan penghuni pantai yang terdampar, ia terus melangkah dan akhirnya berjongkok di dekat ombak.

_(Aku benci petang)_

_(Karena aku kira)_

_(Kau akan pulang)_

Ketika padangannya teralih dari hamparan pasir, sepasang kristal teal itu terbelalak lebar seolah hendak mencuat dari rongga matanya. Tampak siluet sesosok manusia bersurai kebiruan duduk dia atas pasir, menerawang jauh ke hamparan samudera yang memantulkan cahaya jingga. Mengingatkan Miku pada seseorang yang takkan pernah hengkang dari benaknya.

"Mi—"

Seruan Miku tercekat di tengah jalan.

Tidak. Biru yang sedang mematung di sana bukan personifikasi laut yang selalu dikenangnya. Bukan refleksi dirinya yang selalu ia pendam dalam benak. Bukan. Bukan sosok yang mengenalkan pesona keindahan samudera pada Miku. Bukan dia.

Namun sosok biru yang menyisakan sedikit jarak dengan Miku-yang entah kapan datangnya- itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Miku, membuat helai demi helai surai deep bluenya melambai tertiup angin.

"Huh?" Terdengar sepatah kata bernada tanya tak jelas dari bibir lelaki itu.

Sosok biru itu memang bukan sang personifikasi laut.

.

"Maaf." Entah kenapa kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Miku.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Sosok biru itu memasang wajah bingung yang disamarkan oleh cahaya senja yang redup. Miku menggeleng, karena memang ia tak tahu mengapa mulutnya melontarkan kata maaf. Mungkin meminta maaf karena benaknya mengira ia adalah personifikasi laut yang dicarinya?

"Kau gadis hantu pantai yang dibicarakan banyak orang, kan?" Lelaki itu membuka percakapan yang sempat terhenti beberapa detik. Miku tercengang. Julukan dari warga sekitar itu telah lama melekat dalam dirinya, karena kesetiaannya menunggui pantai. Seolah menunggu sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang, ia selalu ada di pantai sunyi ini.

Miku menunduk, mengarahkan pandangannya pada pasir untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku bukan hantu pantai. Aku manusia dan aku hanyalah penunggu samudera karena aku…. Merupakan personifikasinya."

Beberapa detik berlalu, tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Miku menutupi bibir tipisnya dengan tangannya yang sebenarnya sedikit kotor oleh pasir yang melekat. Dalam benaknya berputar berbagai keraguan. _Apa yang baru saja ku katakan pada laki-laki yang bahkan tak ku ketahui namanya ini? Mungkin dia berpikir aku adalah orang aneh…_

Lelaki itu tertawa, membuat kening Miku mengerut heran. _Ada yang lucukah? Apakah kata-kataku tadi sebegitu anehnya hingga ia tertawa?_

Namun tak lama kemudian, tawa renyah itu berubah menjadi sebuah kurva yang tercipta di bibir sang pemilik surai biru tua. "Namaku Shion Kaito. Kau?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Miku untuk menjawab, "Hatsune Miku."

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini, Hatsune-san?" Kaito bertanya dengan senyum ramah yang sedari tadi belum luntur dari paras menawannya. "Orang-orang berkata si hantu pantai baru akan kembali pulang saat hari menjelang malam, jadi aku pikir rumah Hatsune-san—"

"Aku tinggal di rumah itu." Miku berdiri dan menunjuk sebuah rumah yang diterangi cahaya temaram.

Miku tahu ini bukanlah suatu tindakan yang sopan, memotong perkataan seseorang. Namun dengan suatu alasan Miku tidak ingin lebih lama mendengar lantunan suara lembut dari Shion Kaito— ialah karena adegan demi adegan yang terlewati petang ini mengingatkan Miku pada 'dia'.

_**["Miku-nee, kau tahu? Kita ini seperti penginsanan samudera,ya."]**_

_**["Seperti…. Personifikasi laut maksudmu?"]**_

_**["Ya, kau benar…"]**_

_**["memang, aku tahu."]**_

"Oh…. Dekat juga dengan rumahku. Aku baru pindah rumah tadi pagi… mungkin aku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Hatsune-san." Kaito menjawab dengan ramah, tampak tak terganggu dengan cara Miku memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Miku menjawab dengan nada yang sedingin angin senja yang bertiup perlahan. Ia segera bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan Kaito. Kaito masih mengukir senyum. "Sampai jumpa esok hari, personifikasi laut."

Telinga Miku seolah tuli seketika setelah mendengar dua kata terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Kaito. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan itu. Tanpa sadar langkah kaki Miku terayun semakin cepat dan cepat hingga akhirnya ia mencapai rumahnya.

_**TBC~**_

A/N :: Eung, Hinami juga masih bingung warna rambut Miku itu sama dengan laut atau tidak. Tapi Hinami browsing 'teal ocean' itu ada gambar laut yang kayak rambut Miku. Sudahlah abaikan bagian ini tidak penting XD

Minna, terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic abal Hinami. Ini fanfic kedua Hinami di sini. Tentu saja masih banyak kekurangan sehingga Hinami membutuhkan review, kritik dan saran readers untuk kemajuan chapter berikutnya :D tolong direview ya jika tidak keberatan. Review kalian juga merupakan semangat Hinami lho :D tapi NO FLAME yaa :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Yossh~! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter pertama. Silahkan dibaca ya chapter 2 ini~

"**Untukmu Sang Personifikasi Laut"**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shion Kaito _desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_."

Kaito membungkukkan badan di hadapan anak-anak yang mulai hari ini adalah teman sekelasnya. Di sudut kelas, sepasang kristal _teal_ itu sesekali menatapnya, meski kedua mata itu lebih sering menyembunyikan tatapannya dengan menerawang jauh ke jendela. Pemilik kristal _teal_ yang tak memiliki seorangpun sebagai teman sebangku itu terus menghela nafas, menyadari sang pemilik surai biru tua yang memanggilnya personifikasi laut tanpa izin itu—akan satu kelas dengannya.

"Shion-_san_, silahkan duduk di samping Hatsune-_san_."

Miku tersentak mendengar ucapan gurunya tersebut. Namun sebelum mulutnya sempat melayangkan protes, lelaki itu telah berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kaito untuk berdiri di samping bangku Miku, mempertemukan iris _teal_ dan iris biru tua.

"Baiklah." Miku menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan wajah berseri Kaito duduk di samping Miku. "_Nee_, Hatsune-_san_—"

"Diam." Sebuah kata spontan lagi yang terlontar. Kata yang meluncur tanpa melewati proses pemikiran panjang. Miku juga tak lagi menatapnya, membuat Kaito memutuskan untuk menunda niat pembukaan dialognya.

Pulang. Pantai. Pasir. Ombak. Personifikasi laut—

Dua kata terakhir yang melayang di benak Miku menggores hatinya semakin dalam.

.

.

Bel istirahat memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara dunia Kaito dan Miku. Kaito segera bangkit dari bangkunya yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda keusangan. Namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya menapak menjauh, ia berbalik. Ia baru menyadari Miku tak beranjak satu inchi pun dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak jadi?" Miku berusaha menyelipkan nada ramah dalam suaranya, baru menyadari sedari tadi ia terlalu sinis pada Kaito. Namun kata-katanya tetap terdengar dingin.

Kaito menggeleng pelan sembari kembali duduk di samping Miku. "Hatsune-_san_ juga, tidak keluar?"

Miku menggeleng lirih dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada dunia luar yang terbatas kaca jendela. Kelas mereka terletak di lantai tertinggi, memberi kebebasan bagi mata Miku untuk mengarungi dunia luar dari tempat duduknya. Laut yang selalu menjadi persinggahannya bahkan terlihat. Kaito ikut menatap ke jendela. "Kau memilih tempat duduk ini karena kau bisa memandang laut?"

"Ya." Miku mengangguk. "Itu rumahku."

"Um, rumah Hatsune-_san_ memang dekat daerah sana kan?" Kaito menimpali.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Laut itu… bagaikan rumahku. Pelarianku, tempatku singgah saat dunia ini tak menjadi tempat yang cukup baik untukku."

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan _apa yang baru saja ku katakan padanya— _mengitari benak Miku.

"Hatsune-_san_ memang sangat menyukai laut, ya!" Kaito menanggapi dengan ramah.

"Miku. Uhm… Maksudku, kau bisa memanggilku Miku jika kau mau."

"Baiklah, Miku-_chan_! Boleh kan begitu? Kalau begitu panggil aku Kaito saja!"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Miku. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari panorama di luar jendela.

"Ah, aku bahkan belum mengenal daerah tempat tinggalku sekarang dengan baik. Di sekitar pesisir sana aku baru mengenal Miku-_chan_ dan Luka-_chan_." Kaito meneruskan celotehannya meski Miku tak lagi menggubris setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kaito. "Tapi Luka-_chan_ tak banyak bermain keluar. Padahal aku suka melihat pantai…. Beruntung aku bertemu Miku-_chan_ yang selalu ada di pantai!"

"Luka-_chan_, ya…" Gumam Miku. Dari ekspresinya tersirat kenangan yang seolah ditarik paksa dari benaknya. Seolah kenangan itu tak ingin lagi dibuka Miku dalam lembaran hidupnya di masa sekarang. Sayangnya Kaito tak dapat menangkap guratan kenangan yang terselip dalam perubahan ekspresi Miku.

"Ya, gadis berambut pink itu." Kaito membalas. Ternyata ia memang tak dapat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Miku. "_Nee_, Miku-_chan_. Bagaimana jika nanti, senja hari saat matahari hampir terbenam, kita bertemu di pantai lagi?"

"Aku selalu ada di sana," jawab Miku. Mata Kaito mulai memancarkan binar senang, "Ah iya, aku lupa. Aku akan ke sana juga nanti."

Miku hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah itu, Miku mengerti bahwa Kaito adalah tipe orang yang tak pernah kehabisan bahan bicara. Mulut Kaito terus aktif melancarkan berbagai macam topik, meski Miku banyak menanggapinya dengan kata-kata singkat bernada dingin atau dengan anggukan sekilas. Tak jarang juga Miku tak menanggapinya dengan sepatah katapun. Namun mulut Kaito seolah tak memiliki kamus dengan kata 'lelah' di dalamnya.

Sebelum Miku menyadarinya, mulai terjadi suatu perubahan kecil yang ia tak tahu bahwa perubahan itu—akan menjadi sesuatu yang berarti baginya.

Bahkan mungkin ia belum sepenuhnya menyadari—ia tak sendirian lagi memandang laut.

.

.

.

"Miku-_chan_, ayo pulang denganku!" seru Kaito dengan nada ceria kala iris biru tuanya menangkap Miku yang baru menapak beberapa langkah ke luar sekolah. Miku mengangguk sekilas, kemudian membiarkan Kaito menyamakan langkah dengannya.

"Hey, bukankah itu Luka-_chan_? Bagaimana jika kita pulang bertiga? Lebih ramai pasti lebih seru, lagipula rumah Luka-_chan_ juga dekat dengan kita!" Kaito memandang sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan anggun tak jauh dari mereka. Sepasang kristal _teal _Miku pun dengan cepat menangkap sosok tinggi semampai bak model itu.

Melihat sosok Luka, tangan Miku yang memegang tali tas ranselnya seketika mencengkeram benda itu kuat-kuat. Kaito mulai melambaikan tangan sambil menyerukan nama 'Luka-_chan_' dengan agak keras agar sosok bersurai merah muda—yang diiringi pandangan kagum kaum lelaki yang melihatnya itu—mendengar Kaito.

Begitu Luka menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, seketika Miku membuang muka. Kaki kurusnya bergerak refleks membawa tubuh mungilnya itu berlari—tanpa disadari Kaito yang masih sibuk mengajak Luka pulang bersama.

"Nah, Miku-_chan_—" Kaito segera berbalik dengan pikirannya yang mengira Miku masih ada di tempat semula. Mengetahui bahwa dugaannya salah, ia sangat terkejut menyadari Miku yang telah mengayunkan kaki sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Kaito. "E-eh? Miku-_chan_..!" Ia mencoba mengeluarkan teriakannya untuk membawa langkah kaki Miku kembali pada sisinya lagi, namun gagal.

"_Nee_, ada apa Kaito-_kun_?" Kemunculan Luka yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Kaito yang masih terpaku pada Miku. Kaito menoleh. "Oh, Luka-_chan_. Sebenarnya aku hendak mengajakmu pulang bertiga dengan Miku-_chan_, seperti yang ku katakan tadi. Tapi sepertinya Miku-_chan _ada urusan sehingga dia melarikan diri begitu saja."

"Miku-_chan_?" Luka mengerutkan kening. Pandangannya mengarah pada punggung Miku yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Ia menghela nafas. "Biasanya gadis itu memang pulang sendiri. Meskipun aku tetangganya, tampaknya ia tidak mudah akrab denganku."

Kaito mengangguk. "Ya, oleh karena itu aku mengajak Miku-_chan_ pulang bersama… Ah sudahlah, mungkin Miku-_chan_ memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dan harus terburu-buru. Ayo segera pulang, Luka-_chan_!"

Luka dan Kaito akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka yang bersemayam di dekat pantai itu. Luka berusaha memasang topeng berupa ekspresi palsu yang seolah mengatakan, _aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Miku-chan. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya._

Tapi kenyataannya, jauh di dalam hatinya ia terus mengatakan, _Miku-chan, akankah aku benar-benar menjadi orang terakhir yang kau maafkan?_

Luka bukannya tidak tahu apa-apa soal Miku. Ia hanya tak ingin mengeluarkan kenangan yang ia pendam dan ia tutup rapat itu.

.

.

_(Megurine Luka)_

_(Kau tentu ingat)_

_(Tak mungkin kau melupakannya)_

Selesai mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus, Miku duduk bersimpuh di atas hamparan pasir putih yang menggelitiknya perlahan setiap kali angin mempermainkan mereka. Ia mengukir pesan di atas pasir dengan jemari lentiknya, tiga baris pesan yang siap berlayar bebas ke samudera menggantikan lantunan suara Miku yang enggan mengatakannya.

Sejujurnya Miku tak ingin bersikap seolah ia menghindari keberadaan Luka—yang seolah dapat muncul di manapun itu. Namun dengan beberapa alasan, tubuh Miku seolah telah memiliki program tersendiri yang tak memiliki kalimat 'dekat dengan Luka' di dalamnya.

Megurine Luka. Gadis yang tingkat kepopulerannya berada di atas seorang Hatsune Miku. Tak ada yang tak mengakui paras cantik Luka di sekolahnya. Nama Megurine Luka selalu terpampang sebagai peraih peringkat pertama, dan berulang kali disebutkan sebagai penerima medali dalam berbagai lomba akademis. Keramahan dan senyum memikatnya dikenal oleh hampir seisi warga sekolah dan tempat tinggalnya.

Dalam hal cinta, tak jauh berbeda dengan Miku. Tak seorangpun mampu membuka hati Luka yang seolah telah dikunci seseorang dengan rapat dari dalam. Namun ia masih memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok dengan Miku. Bagi Luka yang memiliki prinsip _setiap makhluk yang bernafas adalah sahabat _itu, masih menganggap kaum lelaki yang mendekatinya sebagai sahabat—meski tak lebih. Sikapnya yang tak sedingin Miku—malah sebaliknya, begitu hangat dan ramah—membuat ia disukai hampir seluruh warga sekolah.

.

.

Setelah puas memandangi taburan permata yang seolah dijatuhkan sang mentari untuk laut, Miku segera beranjak menuju rumahnya. Orang tuanya selalu mengambil maklum setiap kali putri satu-satunya itu terlambat menginjak rumah—atau terlalu sering berada di pantai. Hampir tiga tahun Miku setia menekuni hal yang membuatnya dijuluki gadis hantu pantai tersebut.

Dari jendela kamarnya yang cukup lebar, Miku bisa dengan mudah mengawasi samudera kesayangannya yang jarang mengamuk hingga menelan nyawa. Jarang. Bukankah laut mencintai siapa yang mencintainya?

_**["Laut mencintai siapa yang mencintainya, bukankah itu benar, Miku-nee?"]**_

_**["Uh? Memangnya laut memiliki hati untuk mencintai manusia?"]**_

_**["Mungkin tidak, tapi aku yakin ada hal lain yang bisa membuktikan laut mencintai manusia!"]**_

Dan bagi Miku, jendela — baik jendela kelas maupun jendela kamarnya— adalah pembatas Miku dan dunia luar, sekaligus sarana di mana ia bisa mengarungi dunia luar yang terbatas melalui sepasang iris _teal_nya.

Awan kelabu mulai berarak pelan di langit yang juga mulai kehilangan warna birunya yang memudar oleh mendung. Hari tak bisa dikatakan cerah lagi karena suram yang mulai menguasai. _Mungkin akan ada badai_, batin Miku yang menarik kurva samar di bibirnya. Hal yang jarang terjadi, sebuah senyum tipis.

_Tunggu aku, badai. Setelah kau pergi, aku yang akan datang._

Tanpa sadar, mata Miku lelah untuk terus mengawasi samudera dan membuatnya jatuh terlelap. Namun ia tak mendapat waktu yang lama untuk menjelajahi dunia mimpi, karena Miku terusik oleh gemuruh badai yang meraung-raung. Ia terbangun dan memeluk lututnya, memandang jauh ke panorama di luar jendela—yang mengabur samar karena air hujan yang seolah memaksa menembus kaca dan berakhir sebagai embun. Tanpa mempedulikan seragam yang tak seharusnya masih dikenakan beberapa jam sepulang sekolah—Miku terus mematung dan membiarkan lengannya bersentuhan dengan butiran-butiran embun.

"Miku, ganti dulu seragammu. Kau ketinggalan makan siang. Kau harus makan, kau sudah semakin kurus lho." Tiba-tiba sosok yang melahirkan Miku tujuh belas tahun yang lalu muncul. Miku mengangguk. Ia segera menjulurkan kakinya ke lantai—membiarkannya bersentuhan dengan lantai yang seolah membeku. Miku tak pernah membantah ibunya, karena ia lebih banyak diam dan menuruti seluruh perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Badainya sudah mulai berhenti. Beruntung ayahmu tadi tidak melaut, Miku. Badainya cukup besar tadi," ucap ibu Miku setelah Miku selesai menyantap makan siang. Miku berusaha menunjukkan senyuman tipis pada kedua orang tua yang disayanginya sambil mengangguk,"Ya, syukurlah.."

Melihat langit yang tak kunjung terhibur—masih menunjukkan warna duka dan menumpahkan air mata—Miku memaksa langkah kakinya untuk memasuki kamar meski hatinya terus memaksa untuk pergi keluar dengan mengirim kata-kata klise itu lagi. Pantai. Pasir. Ombak. Pesan… dan kata-kata yang terus terlafalkan dalam benak Miku. Seolah tak pernah bosan mengitari otak Miku sebelum Miku menuruti bujukan hatinya.

Setelah beberapa jam mmembiarkan kebosanan mengendap dalam dirinya, langit tampaknya mulai terhibur dan seolah menampakkan senyumnya—dengan menampilkan warna jingga senja hari setelah membuang jauh kelabu yang menyelimuti. Suatu pemandangan yang takkan pernah lepas dari daftar hal yang disukai Miku.

Dengan batin yang bergejolak tak sabar Miku segera berlari keluar rumah tanpa membiarkan kakinya menyentuh alas kaki. Namun sang kaki yang telah terbiasa bersentuhan langsung dengan pasir tak pernah enggan membawa tubuh mungil Miku berlari melintasi pantai dan berhenti di dekat ombak seperti biasa.

Namun sebelum kaki Miku mencapai tempat yang telah dihafalnya—iris _teal _Miku lebih dulu beraksi. Ditangkapnya bayangan seorang manusia bersyal yang berdiri—mengambil tempat Miku di pantai itu.

"Kaito…._kun_?" Mulut Miku berucap dengan ragu. Sosok itu menoleh dengan senyum ramah yang tak pernah bosan bersemayam. "Aku mengambil tempatmu, Miku-_chan._ Nah, apa yang biasanya kau lakukan hingga kau tak pernah bosan menunggui pantai ini? Sedari tadi aku berdiri di sini, tak ada hal menarik yang terjadi."

Miku terdiam melihat air yang melekat di helaian _deep blue _milik Kaito—hingga sebagian air itu meluncur bebas menjadi butiran-butiran yang menetesi bahunya—yang juga telah basah kuyup. _Itu artinya Kaito telah ada di sini sejak hujan masih mengguyur._

"Yang biasa… aku lakukan?" Miku melangkah perlahan menuju perbatasan pasir dan laut dimana ombak hanya bertahan berlari sampai di situ. Seperti biasa ia berjongkok dan menggoreskan jarinya di atas pasir.

_(Aku datang lagi senja ini)_

Mengetahui iris _deep blue _Kaito masih terus siaga mengawasi gerakan jemari lentik Miku, Miku hanya berani menulis satu baris pesan itu.

"Menulis di atas pasir? Kelihatannya mengasyikkan! _Etto_… apa yang harus ku tulis? Hmm…" Kaito ikut berjongkok di samping Miku. Kali ini giliran iris _teal _Miku yang mengawasi gerakan jemari Kaito.

"_Ice Cream_? Kenapa kau menulis _Ice Cream_?" Miku menampakkan wajah bingung sambil menatap Kaito dengan polos. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Etto…._ Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa jadi aku hanya menulis hal yang aku suka."

1 detik, sunyi.

2 detik, masih sunyi.

3 detik…

"Ahahahah! _Baka. BaKaito_!" Untuk pertama kalinya tawa Miku pecah di hadapan Kaito. Kaito mengarahkan pandangannya pada Miku tanpa teralih sedikitpun, takjub akan reaksi yang keluar dari mulut Miku. Miku yang semula dingin bagaikan gunung es itu kini tertawa—meski tak lama—karena tulisan _'Ice Cream'. Hey, apa ada yang salah dengan tulisan Ice Cream?_

"Mi-Miku-_chan_?" Kaito memandang wajah Miku yang tampak memerah—meski samar karena cahaya senja yang temaram. Miku balas memandangnya. "Ya?"

"Aku bukan _BaKaitooooo_!" Seru Kaito sambil mencubit pipi Miku gemas. Miku mengaduh kesakitan. "A-ah, sakit Kaito_-kun_!"

"Oke, oke aku lepaskan." Kaito pun melepaskan tangannya yang semula amsih menempel di pipi Miku. Miku mengelus pipinya perlahan seolah mengelus barang berharga yang baru saja disentuh orang lain. "_Nee_, Kaito-_kun_, tulis hal yang berkesan! Jangan tulis _Ice Cream…_"

Kaito malah mengubah wajahnya menjadi cemberut bagai anak kecil yang tak diizinkan bermain di luar. "Es krim itu sangat berkesan, Miku-_chaan_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Miku masih tak ingin menjelaskan makna sebenarnya yang ia yakini dari menulis di atas pasir—yaitu melepaskan sesuatu agar ia dapat hanyut jauh ke samudera.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa selain _Ice Cream_." Keluh Kaito sambil menerawang ke langit senja. "Bagaimana jika kita menyanyi saja? Agar suasana tidak sesepi ini."

Miku mengerutkan kening. "Menyanyi? Aku tidak mau. Silahkan menyanyi sendiri." Nada ketusnya mulai muncul. Kaito tertawa, kemudian terdiam sejenak.

"_Hitome de ii.._

_Kimi ni aitai…_

_Kurai mado mou metanoka."_

Suara lembut Kaito mulai mengalun seiring dengan hembusan angin yang menemani senandungnya. Miku mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari di hanya memandang pasir. Itu lagu Soto wa Jiyuu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi terkenal, Megpoid Gumi dan Yuuma. Miku sangat menyukai lagu itu, dan ia tak menyangka Kaito akan menyenandungkan lagu itu.

"_Ichido de ii…_

_Kono mado de ni ikite,_

_Tsukiakari ni sugata o misete."_

Kaito menghentikan lagunya. Dalam lagu Soto wa Jiyuu yang asli, setelah ini adalah giliran Gumi yang menyanyi.

"…_.Shizuka ni shite yo_

_Papatachi de, okichau wa.."_

Miku meneruskan lagu itu dengan begitu lirih, namun Kaito masih dapat mendengar suara merdu Miku. Ia pun tersenyum senang dan melanjutkannya. _"Aa yume ka."_

"_Mayonaka yo.." _Miku meneruskannya lagi.

"_Yume ja nai."_

"_Taerarenai."_

"_Shiawase tte."_

"_Naisho no shite."_

"_Mune ga itai."_

"_Iki ga tsumaru…"_

Suara mereka yang menyanyi bersama saling bersahutan pada senja yang berbeda bagi Miku hari ini. Mencapai bagian reff yang dinyanyikan bersama, Miku menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menyanyikannya. _"Motto jiyuu na sekai ga aru kazu_

_Motto kibou ni michi ga sonna basho.._

Suara Miku dan Kaito berpadu dengan iringan lantunan angin senja. Menciptakan ketenangan tersendiri bagi dunia Kaito dan Miku, seolah ingin menandingi nyanyian burung-burung malam yang mulai menjerit.

…_Mitsuketai, kitto…."_

Senandung itu pun diakhiri. Kaito menatap Miku sambil tersenyum. "Suaramu indah sekali, ya!"

Miku membuang muka sambil tersipu malu. "Tidak juga…"

"_Nee _Miku-_chan_, ayo pulang, tak terasa hari sudah semakin gelap." Ajak Kaito. Miku mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing, dan Kaito masih sibuk memuji suara Miku. Beruntung hari sudah mulai gelap sehingga Kaito tak dapat melihat wajah Miku yang terpoles semburat merah.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Kaito melambaikan tangan begitu Miku hendak menutup pintu rumahnya. Miku mengangguk. "Uhm."

_Ada yang aneh. Aku seolah merasakan sebuah perasaan yang telah lama terlupakan… seolah membuka lagi lembaran yang lama hilang, seolah menorehkan kembali tinta yang telah lama pudar…_

Batin Miku sendiri tak dapat menafsirkannya.

**TBC~~~**

**A/N : **Yaaa, Hinami datang dengan chapter 2! Terimakasih buat yang mau baca kegajean ini!

Semakin gaje saja kan? Oh iyaa, Hinami nggak tahu lagu Soto wa Jiyuu itu originalnya punya siapa. Hinami cari liriknya nggak ketemu-ketemu, jadi di atas itu cuma berdasarkan pendengaran Hinami! Gomen nasai kalau ada yang salah!yang tau liriknya boleh PM xD

Terimakasih yang sudah memberi saran pada chapter 1. Hinami sudah mencari tata penulisan dan berusaha memperbaiki ^_^

Sekian dulu curhatan Hinami di chapter 2. Review please? NO FLAME!

Review kalian adalah semangat Hinami~


End file.
